Mi Hermana
by Imaprincessninja
Summary: Okay guys! This is the sequel to Mi Hijas. 50 years later and Angelique is still asleep. Everyone is still looking for a way to help Angelique wake up but they are slowly loosing hope. Will Sterling be able to wake up his sister or was it just wishful thinking? Yuuram :3
1. Chapter 1

Mi Hermana

This is the sequel to Mi Hijas. Thank you guys for all the encouragement. This is just a notice. I'll try to write in first person POV but if you guys think that it doesn't sound right please tell me so that I can fix it. This story takes place 50 years after Mi Hijas so Sterling would probably be 10 years old. Also Yuuri ages like a demon now so he isn't that old. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow so please look forward to it. Thanks again for reading my stories.

Imaninjaprincess over and out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sterling's POV

Right now I'm trying to hide from my tutor Gunter Von Christ. He just keeps on going on and on about things I don't really car about so I decided to sneak out. I am currently on my way to where I usually go in my free time, to my sister. My sister's name is Angelique. She is really pretty but she is not really alive. She almost died when she decided to give up her life so that Papa Wolf can give birth to a true heir. I thought it was stupid. She could have easily convinced daddy Yuuri, who by the way is the current Maoh, to change the rules. When I came out of my internal debate on whether or not I would still be alive if my sister didn't give up her life I was already in front of the room where her body is kept. She is not exactly dead because she still has a bit of life in her and her soul is still intact said uncle Murata. Uncle Murata is the Great Sage and he loves Angelique very much. Ever since the day I was born and Angelique became like this, he never stopped looking for a way to revive her.

I got my cushion and put it right next to the chamber that kept her. I took a brush and I started to comb her beautiful golden hair. She looks just like papa but everyone says she has daddy's eyes. I haven't seen them yet but apparently they're are black and shiny as obsidian. I continue to brush her hair as I tell her about my day. I know that she wouldn't reply to my words but somewhere inside of me, I'm expecting her to talk back. I then started to think of ways to help uncle save her. Even though I'm only 50 or 10 years old in human years, I am very smart. I know everything that can be taught by any teacher an I have read every book in the castle library and the temple. I am also very talented in sword play, archery and some musical instruments. Daddy Yuuri taught me how to play the guitar, which is some instrument from Earth. Sometimes I would play it to her. While I was thinking, a thought. Came to me. BOOM! I got it. I rushed out of the room and headed straight to the daddy's office knowing that everyone would be there.

I was right. When I entered the room, daddy, papa, uncle Gwendal, Conrad, Murata, Gunter and Greta were there.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock and don't just burst in like that! It's un-prince like." Papa Wolf reprimanded me. I didn't care. Not now that I finally found a solution to 50 years of sorrow.

"I finally found it!" I exclaimed.

"See I told you I didn't take your bear bee boxers!" Greta said.

"No not that! I thought of a way to get Angelique back!" I said while a blush came to my face. Those boxers were a sensitive topic for me.

"That's impossible! I've looked for every possible way." Uncle Murata said.

"Wait, just hear me out. You said that Angelique still has her soul and a bit of life force I her right? Well what if we turn her body younger? Young enough that her remaining life force can support her body! Isn't that the problem? The life force isn't enough to support her body so why not make her body smaller!" I said it without taking a breathe. I was just so excited.

"That's genius! I'll go right away to look for methods of doing it. Gunter, come with me and assist me." Uncle Murata said with so much enthusiasm.

"No need I already know how. I just need a few ingredients, and the right tools." I was just so sure about it.

"Sterling you're not lying right? You can get her back?" Papa Wolf said. He looked kinda hopeful but he didn't want to get his hopes up just yet. I know that he couldn't survive if I was lying. "Yes papa, I am sure. Give me a few days and we will have her back." Papa Wolf and Greta started to cry and daddy looked so proud of me. It's finally time for me to do my part in my family. Angelique wait for me just a bit longer. I shall come get you.

AN. Well that's the first chapter. How do you like it?oh and by the way , Sterling is not gay okay. He might sound like it but he's not. Please read and review. Comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It has been three months since I proposed my idea. Almost all of my ingredients and tools are ready to use. All that's left is a special flower that Yozak had to fetch from Caloria. Yozak is scheduled to arrive this afternoon and we are to start concocting the potion tomorrow morning.

Yozak arrived on schedule carrying the flower in a special case specifically made by Annisina. He went straight to the Maoh's study to give his report to uncle Gwendal. Dad and Papa are on Earth to fetch my other grandparents. I have only met them once and that was when I was 10 so I don't remember them so well. Greta-Onee chan is also arriving along with Nana Cheri from their quest of free love. It seems like a big reunion. Our family would finally become complete again.

Actually I am currently with Angelique. The maids just left the room a few moments ago. Angelique is dressed in a pure white dress that had a halter strap and a golden belt around her waist. She looked just like an angel. Her wings were folded under her. The wings appeared a few days after I proposed my idea. It was as if she knew that she would wake up soon. I move to get a brush and start to comb her hair again. The motion was calming. I was so nervous about it all. I wouldn't be able to face my parents if I failed. Also to awaken Angelique, I'm going to have to take her out of the machine which could result in her dying. Or her body might not accept the potion and she would die or... There were so many possibilities that were against me. The chances that Angelique would survive were slim but there was hope, there always was hope.

I continue my actions until I felt a familiar wave of energy pass through me. Dad and papa have arrived from Earth. "I guess I should go greet them. I'll see you soon Angelique!" I say as I leave the room. I glance one last time at Angelique's body to ready myself and to assure my self but I swear I saw her smile. Not a real smile but just a upward curve of her lips. I scratch my eye and look back but she looks exactly as she always does. I dismissed it as just my imagination and I close the door behind me.

I silently walk to my room to change for dinner. Since it was like a reunion, I had to look presentable. I take one of my more formal clothing, a bit like my dad's and I brush my hair. I look in the mirror and see my self. I look the polar opposite of Angelique. While she had blonde hair and pale skin, I had black hair and tan skin. Also she has obsidian black eyes while I have emerald green eyes. From what I heard, we also act different. She was so happy and giddy all the time while I am gloomy and odd. Papa says that if I meet her, I would change. I finally looks presentable so I walk out of my room and I start heading to the dining room.

When I opened the door, I was instantly brought into a bone crushing hug. It seems that the first one to greet me is Nana Cheri.

"Oh my Sterling! You have grown so much since I last saw you."

"Nana, I can't breathe"

As she let go of me, I gulp in a huge amount of air. I swear, if I continue loosing big amounts of air frequently, I'm going to suffer brain damage.

"Hey midget. Long time no see!" Greta-Onee chan said as she ruffled my hair that I took so long to fix.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not ruffle my hair like that and stop calling me a midget!" I retort.

"You two enough! Apologize now and sit down" Daddy said.

"Fine, I'm sorry Greta-oneechan"

"I'm sorry midget"

I was about to throw a fire ball at her when daddy extinguished it.

"Really Greta, Sterling did it properly, why can't you? You know what never mind. Sterling, come here" daddy beckoned me beside him.

"Sterling, greet your other grandparents. This is Jennifer and this is Shoma. The young man beside them is daddy's older brother Shouri." Papa introduced them to me.

"Good evening to you my lords and lady. My name is Sterling Von Bielefeld Shibuya. Third child of the cur-omff" I was tackled into a hug before I could finish my introductions. "Oh my dear child, no need for formalities. Just call me nana Jennifer and call him Shoma-kun" nana Jennifer was so cheerful. "Please call me Shouri-chan okay?"

They were so friendly and cheerful that it almost blinded me. "Of course"

Dinner was one was just so anxious about the activity that's going to happen the next day. Everyone retired early.

~~~~~The next day~~~~~

We are about to start the experiment right now. It's about mid-afternoon. My nerves are shocked and my eyes are red because I didn't sleep much that night because of anxiety. We are all in the laboratory meaning me, papa, daddy, Uncle Ken. They're all there to lend me energy because this experiment will need large amounts of energy that even I couldn't provide. The potion is ready and in my arms. All I have to do is left Angelique drink it and then send energy through her body to stimulate it and bring it back to life. The potions was supposed to make her younger while the energy was to make her live.

"Ready?" I look around the room silently getting affirmative looks from everybody but in papa's eyes looked as if he would break down at any moment. We start. I turn off the machine thats keeping her preserved and slowly pour the thick liquid down her throat. As soon as the bottle is empty I pump my energy inter her along with uncle, papa and daddy pumping theirs into me to keep me from draining my self. I do my countdown silently praying that it would work. Angelique's heart starts to beat. We stop pumping our energy but then the heart starts to beat faster and faster and she starts to glow... Then it stops.

AN.

Yo! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in such a long time it kinda just slipped my mind. Anyway, I'll try my best to post soon but I kinda doubt it. Thank you for all the reviews 'cause they inspired me. You don't know how excited I get after reading any comment. So thanks and please continue to read my story. Please review because they are like rainbow cookies to unicorns.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The world comes crashing down around me. I hear papa crying. It seems as though he finally broke. I hear daddy and uncle cursing in the other world's language. What went wrong?! I know that I did everything right. I bend over collapse on my knees beside Angelique. "I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry." I start to cry and cry and cry. My years are flowing down my cheeks and drop on Angelique's face. Just when I thought that everything was over, I see a white light which starts to shine stronger and brighter until it engulfed the whole room. When it died down, all that was left of Angelique was her dress. Odd enough, there was a bulge in the middle. Then the bulge started to cry. The room became silent until the only thing that could be heard were the cries. I slowly inch toward the dress and when I lifted it, I saw her! There was Angelique. She looked about a month old and was breathing. She was ALIVE! I picked her up and cradled her into my arms. I slowly walk towards everyone else. Papa starts crying again and daddy looked so proud. I hand her over to them and see them so happy. "Welcome back! Welcome home dear Angelique" said papa. He was just so happy and the spark in his eyed came back. I felt so proud of my self. The door opened and everyone else came in. They gave me such proud looks and I felt so happy but then the world started spinning. Black was starting to invade my vision and everything became fuzzy. Last thing I remember before blacking out were my parents shouts and Angelique's crying.

I wake up to all white and I thought that I was dead. I stand up and start looking around. I don't see anything except for white all around. Then I see a spot that was shimmering then Shinou appeared.

"Well done my dear child. I am very proud of you."

"Uhm, am I dead?"

He just smiles at me and then I black out again. I need to stop that. I hear voices around me. "Why did he do that? why did he sacrifice himself?". I wonder who died. I was curious so i try to wake up so that i can ask them whats happening. When I open my eyes, I see everyone surrounding me crying. I was in the infirmary.

"Hey guys what's wrong? Who died?" I ask. I watch in amusement as their eyes bugged out.

*A few minutes of explaining later*

So apparently I was dead then I came back to life. I looked over to papa and I saw a bundle.

"Is that Angelique?"

"Yup. Would you like to see her?" Papa passed her to me and I cradle her with so much care it's as if she would break any moment.

"Hey there! How's it going?"

She opens her eyes and when her eyes finally focus, she starts to coo at me. She reaches her little stubby arms towards my face and I hold her hand.

"Welcome back Angelique...welcome home"

AN.

I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I would have liked to end it earlier but I felt that the readers, you guys, deserve more. I'll try to post regularly to the best of my abilities and the length of my attention span but I'm not making any promises.

Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

All was well since Angelique came back. We went on picnics together and we were always like a family. The worst thing that happened was Greta-nee chan's wedding were papa and daddy had to be restrained from canceling the wedding. That was scary. Really scary but we all say that some time in the future, we would laugh about it. We all thought that that would be the worst thing that could happen. Boy were we wrong!

After a few years of happy living, papa wolf was called to go on a 3 year patrol all over the world. This caused an uproar in our family. With Greta-nee chan giving birth to her first born child and Angelique entering her teen years, papa didn't want to leave but because of the peace treaties that are undergoing, it is a crucial time and the opportunity cannot be missed. Daddy couldn't leave because no one would watch over the kingdom. So it was decided. Papa was to leave in 3 days time and saying good bye wasn't going to be easy.

The day had arrived when papa had to leave for his three year peace treaty stuff. Angelique and I don't really care about it. We just want our papa to come back to us as soon as possible and in one piece might I say. We bid our farewells and papa waved to us from the stern of the boat with tears in his eyes. Daddy looked so sad but he knew that it couldn't have been out any other way. Papa was his consort and he had to share in the duties and protection I their kingdom.

Everyone was sad and gloomy. It was like this for 5 days ever since papa left. Uncle Gwendal had had enough of seeing daddy so gloomy. He wouldn't do his work properly and he is always looking out the window, lost in his own thoughts. So what he did, he arranged for daddy to bring Angelique and I to his home town for a year so that we can also learn the ways of his home. Daddy was hesitant to agree to it but uncle Gwendal assured him that he and uncle Gunter will take care of everything. So we were set to leave In 3 days.

*3 days later

We are all in daddy's house on earth. It is small compared to our home in Shin Makoku but the warmth was there and that is more important than its size.

"Oh Yuu-chan! Sterling!"

I hear nana Jennifer coming up the stairs. Angelique hides behind me because she got scared from the loud noises coming from downstairs. We all dry up and go down stairs to see nana Jennifer and Shoma-kun.

"Ah! Long time so see son. You two Sterling my boy! My have you grown." Grandfather Shoma said as he ruffled my hair. I don't call him grandfather cause he says it makes him feel old.

"And who is this beautiful young lady here?" Nana Jennifer said as she came towards Angelique.

"I am Angelique Von Bielefeld Shibuya. Third daughter of the current Maoh Yuuri Shibuya and his consort, Wolfram Von Bielefeld Shibuya."

The puzzled looks on my grandparents' faces were signs that they were confused...very confused.

*AN. Long time no post! Hehehe. I haven't posted in so long that I kinda forgot where I was in the story. I still can't make any promises about my posting schedules but this story is getting real good! I can feel it. Please read and review. In planning on making this series a trilogy but I am not sure yet. I'd like to her from all of you guys about your opinions on my story.

Comments and flames are appreciated but keep the flames to a minimum cause I don't want to be heart broken. Hehehe. Till we meet again. :3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Well, I'd like to say that what happened in the next 7 hours was better that I expected... But that would be lying. As soon as Angelique introduced herself, all hell broke loose. Nana Jennifer ran and hugged, actually let me rephrase that. She squeezed the life and soul out of Angelique and uncle Shoma started tearing up. The last time they saw Angelique was the day she was reborn so I don't blame them for not recognizing her. They weren't the big problem anyway. What caused most of the riot was uncle Shouri. Man was he scary. He came home later than expected. We were all sitting on the couch talking. Angelique was sitting between me and daddy. We were both holding her hand because nana Jennifer was taking pictures and she was shocked/scared by the flash. Shouri came in and dropped his brief case with a loud 'thump'. He immediately accused daddy for cheating on papa. Daddy got really angry, and when I mean angry I don't mean the regular red faced anger but the full on I-am-the-Maoh-how-dare-you-accuse-me-of-cheating-o n-the-love-of-my-life! Type of anger. They both fought and fought and the whole house almost caved in on us until nana Jennifer came out and coughsubduedcough uncle Shouri. As soon as he regains consciousness, he starts saying that I was dating Angelique! The idea repulsed me so much that I had to run to the bathroom to avoid emptying myself all over the living room. No offense though. Angelique is INCREDIBLY beautiful but the thought if being intimate with Angelique in that way was just gross! Uncle Shouri's outburst caused daddy to go all 'rage-mode' against uncle Shouri. So now, we are at the headquarters of the earth Maoh AKA Uncle Shouri. Apparently, the previous Maoh, Bob, retired already and that left uncle Shouri in charge of everything. We had to stay there because the old house just couldn't take it anymore and caved in on its self. My family is really wack man!

So here we are 7 hours later tired, battered and bruised. We were seriously lacking in nourishment. Everyone was physically and mentally exhausted so we got take out from a family restaurant a couple of blocks away. Angelique thought we were going to go on a mission because of her knowledge in military talk. She grabbed a sword from thin air and started to blabber about techniques on fighting and stuff. I have no idea on how a girl her age was able to do anything like that but she was born twice so I shouldn't be surprised. Nana Jennifer kept her busy by telling us stories about daddy and papa while uncle Shouri's people went out to get us food. Two hours later, Angelique is in bed and asleep. Daddy, uncle Shouri and grandpa Shoma were still up having drinks. I was invited to join them but I just drank some milk. I know that papa would have all our heads if he found out I was drinking.

"So Sterling and Angelique can stay here in Japan and continue their schooling here. Sterling is so smart that he already finished his schooling in Shin Makoku."

"But Yuuri, you're going to have to teach them how to speak Japanese and read it and stuff" I was jarred back into the conversation when grand pa Shoma stated that fact.

"Actually, I am can speak Japanese and read it. Daddy brought home a couple of books that caught my attention. And even though Angelique's only 6 in demon years, she can still stay here and learn her demon stuff later when papa comes back. " Since we apparently would be staying here on earth, I decided to give them a break and just let them relax a bit after this afternoon's fiasco.

So it was decided. Angelique and I would be staying here on earth while waiting for papa to come back. Since time flows faster on earth, the 3 year patrol won't seem so long. Daddy is going back to shin Makoku since he can't abandon it. It was a very good deal and I would be in junior high when June arrives. Angelique still looks like an infant so she'll be hanging around with nana Jennifer.

The next few weeks were spent for buying school stuffs and renovating the house. I would be staying in daddy's old room and in a few days, Ill be starting my new term in Daddy's old school.

AN. So I haven't posted anything in like ages. I know but I just keep putting it off saying ill post next time. I have the story plan in my head, just can't type it down so its up for adoption. I'll still write though. I can't promise any updates soon but I'll try my hardest. Comments and very much appreciated:3


End file.
